All Apologies
by Mrprongs1976
Summary: The Last and Final Year for the Marauders. Filled with a birth of a legendary relationship, stalkers delight, and what Marauder fic could be complete without a whole mess of mischief?


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Even the characters you don't recognize are not mine, technically speaking they all belong to JKR. And you mess with her, she'll attack you with a heard of small white girls on an acid trip . . . with chainsaws. :D

**Chapter One: The Train.**

As the clock ticked 10:56 James Potter, newly appointed Head Boy, rolled onto platform nine and three quarters, as the train lurched forward. It wasn't unusual for James to be late for the train, but to his father, it was very un-Head Boy like behavior.

"Be good," he said, hugging his son goodbye.

"I'll think about it," James smiled, in his usual cocky way and turned to his mother.

"Write when you get there, oh, and please, _please_ don't blow up any more toilets they started to charge us last year," said his mother, smiling as she pulled her son into a hug.

"Uh-huh, I gotta go! Lots of love and all that!" and he ran off after the train jumping on at the last second and waving to his parents who eventually disappeared into the distance. He looked at his shining Head Boy badge, took it off and gingerly placed it in his pocket. This was going to kill his reputation. All those years of rule breaking, detentions, and near expulsions just to be named Head Boy? It was embarrassing. Well, it could be worse, Sirius could know.

"Oi, Potter!" yelled Sirius. James turned with a smile quickly spreading across his face.

"Hey, we thought you where coming for dinner last night," said James matching his friends strides.

"I had to meet up with the girlfriend one last time," he smiled slyly and the two of them headed off down the hall.

"Found a compartment, Wormy nearly had to beat a couple first years to get 'em out."

"I'll be in, in a bit. Just gotta check a couple of things out."

"Suit yourself mate," and they walked off in different directions.

James turned and walked off to the front of the train where the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl met up. Back in fifth year when Remus got the badge, James and Sirius thought it a good idea to scope out the compartment for themselves, to make sure that Remus was surrounded by people who would be good to him, only to find a very disgruntled looking Head Girl who wouldn't even let them look into the compartment.

Needless to say, James suspected the same kind of treatment. He heard from Peter, who heard from his cousin, who just happened to be dating Sarah who was Lily's friend, that Lily was Head Girl. If this was the case, it was going to be a very, very good year. Then again, she might kill him. But it might be worth it. He hadn't really decided yet.

He set his hand on the compartment door and slid it open. There she was. Beauty couldn't describe her appearance. Nothing could. She was flawless in everyway she-

"What, Potter? We're busy," she glanced over at him, she wasn't annoyed, not after the rumors. If anything, she was grateful, that was, if they where true.

"I'm Head Boy," the words tasted dirty.

"Pardon," she said. God he loved her eyes, even when they danced with malice, or dislike, neither trait touched them today, however.

"I'm Head Boy," he repeated. He pulled out the badge as proof. He almost expected her to yell, or for her head to explode, or merely a stream of insults.

"Oh," and she smiled. "Congratulations." She then turned back to the Prefects, and continued with her speech, handing out passwords and reminding them all of the rules and what the proper punishment was for each. James caught Remus's eye and smiled. Remus in return gave a thumbs up, one good encounter with Lily meant about four months of happiness for James.

"Okay, just go through the compartments and make sure every things in order. Patrol the halls every once in a while, you can all go now," James was about to leave when Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Letting the Prefects leave through the open door. Remus looked at the two as he left, an odd expression on his face that James couldn't deceiver. The feel of Lily's hand against his arm was wonderful, he was sure he was going to be yelled at after everyone had gone, but he didn't care.

When everyone was gone, she let go of his arm. "Why'd you save Severus?"

Taken aback James shifted uncomfortably and missed the feel of her hand against his arm. "Um, mainly because I – didn't want to see him dead."

"You hate him."

"I don't like the bloke, but I don't want to see him dead."

She was silent as she looked at him, trying to see lies that just wouldn't come.

"Sirius overreacts, I don't want to see my mate get in trouble for stupid stuff."

"Severus says you where just trying to cover your tail."

"Believe what you want," he said.

After a few minutes Lily finally whispered, "Thank you."

They stood there awkwardly for a couple of moments before James asked: "I – uh- I'm glad we're going to be spending so much time together."

"We'll see," she smiled slyly as she passed him, entering the hallway and leaving James alone in the compartment he melted into the floor, his knees finally gave out.

**StarStarStarStar**

"Wait, why didn't Evans kick you out of the compartment?" asked Sirius when James retold what had happened in the Prefects compartment after the meeting.

Remus, who now placed his book in his lap, looked up at James incredulously. Peter looked from Sirius to James. "What?" said Sirius, annoyed at being the only one in the room who didn't know something.

"You didn't tell him?" asked Remus, amused.

"Tell me what?" a hint of a bark lingered in the question.

"Does this mean roll of best mate is up for grabs?" Peter said with a smile.

"What's going on?" frustration dominated Sirius's voice now.

"Um. Well. You see, I- I-"

"Out with it, Prongs," demanded Sirius.

"I'm . . . Head . . . Boy," stuttered James. You could hear Sirius's laughter from the other end of the train.

"You? You're Head Boy? And you-" he turned towards Remus, "Are a Prefect. God, we're gonna have to change our name from the Marauders to the teachers pets!"

"Doesn't have the same ring though," said Peter, chuckling.

"Can't you deny the possession? That's what Jason did last year," asked Remus.

"Not according to my dad, it's a great honor to him, flippin' degrading if you ask me."

"Seriously," said Sirius.

James and Peter snickered. "Oh it's not funny! You've known me for how long? And still . . . it's not funny."

"Padfoot, it will never, ever stop being funny," said Wormtail. "Well, that and Prongs being Head Boy."

James threw Remus's book at Peter. "Hey! I was reading that!" shouted Remus.

"Hello?" a sixth year girl that no one but Remus had ever talked to walked into the compartment. "Remus may I have a word?"

"Um, sure. I'd love to," he glanced around at his friends, all smiles. After leaving the compartment, Remus decided the best way to approach the situation wasn't to accept what he'd done, but lie and apologize profusely.

"Why didn't you write this summer?" Melissa McMillan demanded. She was a very pretty girl, long dark hair tucked innocently behind her ear. Her amber eyes were on his face, her face now etched with annoyance and sadness the look nearly making Remus melt into a puddle of shame. She was incredibly intelligent and that's what Remus liked about her the most. He hated himself for not writing her, but it was better that she got involved with someone who deserved her.

"I dunno,"of course he knew. But he wasn't about to tell her that he was a werewolf. At least if she just thought he was a jerk, she'd talk to him, but no one would ever want to date a beast.

She started at him blankly. "I thought you said you liked me," a group of giggling second years walked past and erupted into conversation. Remus's love life would be the talk of Hogwarts before the train even pulled into the station.

"I-I do," he did not elaborate.

"And?"

"I just think you deserve someone better then me," he looked down at his feet. So much for lying. He didn't know what it was, but he could never lie to a pretty girl. It was the reason why Lily Evans had known what he was since first year, back when he didn't hang out with Sirius, James and Peter much.

"Why don't you let me worry about me and you worry about you."

"No. I'm sorry, I just . . . it will never happen, I won't be the one who hurts you. I- I have to go," and he walked away from her, away from the Marauders compartment and away from seemingly the closest thing he'd ever had to a relationship. Unbeknownst to Remus, the wheels in Melissa McMillan's mind were only starting to spin.

**StarStarStarStar**

"Wonder what that was about," said Peter looking oddly at the door.

"Aww, it looks like little Moony's growing up!" said James, leaning back.

"It happens so fast!" Sirius said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I'm so confused," Wormtail looked distressed.

"It would appear, young Wormtail, that our mate's got himself a girlfriend," Prongs said.

"No, he'd never do it. You know Moony, he's all self conscience and stuff."

"I dunno, that's what it looked like," said Padfoot picking up Moony's book and placing it back in his bag. "The bloke can't go his entire life without ever getting close to anyone. What's the point of living?"

"Maybe . . . I just don't believe it," Peter took out a rice cake and started gnawing on it.

"This doesn't look much like patrolling, Potter," Lily stuck her head in through the door.

"You've caught me on my break" said James.

"Whatever. Would you just do your job?"

Most in the room expected some sort of no, Lily was even coming up with her come back, but:

"Sure," for a moment Lily looked surprised, but the moment passed as James got to his feet and walked out of the compartment. She soon fallowed suit, walking in the opposite direction.

**StarStarStarStar**

Mr. Moony slipped down a wall and collapsed into himself.

Mr. Wormtail complained of cheating rather then accepting defeat.

Mr. Padfoot continued to beat Mr. Wormtail at wizard chess.

And Mr. Prongs entered an empty compartment and wondered what was to come.


End file.
